


the highway signs say were close but i dont read those things anymore

by brookethenerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Percy were done. The war with Gaea was over, and they could finally live. But when Percy disappears again, and comes back with a memory clear of Annabeth, she has no idea how to keep going. The Gods are never fair, and sometimes life surprises you. (aka percy doesnt remember annabeth, she still loves him, and the angst that causes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the highway signs say were close but i dont read those things anymore

It’s been 11 months and 30 days and 3 minutes since Annabeth has seen Percy. Since he snuck out of camp to get ice cream. Since Annabeth waited for him to come back.

Since he didn’t.

11 months thirty days and 4 minutes.

Night after night of staring up at the ceiling, her hope disappearing as she crosses the dates out on her calendar.

They looked for him. They looked for him everywhere they could, but eventually, people started to realize that it’s over, that he’s not coming back.

They didn’t look because this was the second time. The first time, before everything, they practically scoured the earth.

But people had been lost in the war. They didn’t have the manpower anymore.

They gave up.

But not Annabeth. Every day she would go out and search, following the smallest trails, and always coming up empty handed.

And now, it’s been a year, and she feels the last bit of optimism flow from her veins. She walks over to the window of Percy’s cabin, and watches at the fireworks that signal a new year explode into beautiful colors above the water.

The New Year means new beginnings. Fresh starts.

Annabeth turns and walks over to Percy’s bed, picking up his pillow and bringing it up to her nose, though the smell of him is long gone.

She runs her fingers along the pictures of them he had up on his wall, and smiles as she remembers.

“I know you’re probably dead. I don’t know why, I don’t know how, but you probably are.” Annabeth whispers into the empty cabin.

“But I can’t keep looking. I want to, I feel like I have to, but I can’t. I have to move on. I have to keep going, because you would want me to. You would, wouldn’t you?” She says, her voice trailing off.

This is what letting go feels like. It feels like a knife to the chest and the shattering of bones and acid being poured onto your skin.

She sinks to the floor, and cries one last time for Percy Jackson.

-

She wakes the next morning to the sun in her eyes, and she gives one longing look back at the cabin as she heads to breakfast.

When she gets there, everyone greets her with smiles, and she smiles back.

“You okay?” Rachel asks, coming up beside her as they give the offerings to the gods.

“Yeah.” She replies, smiling at her friend. Rachel squeezes her arm supportively, and smiles.

Annabeth makes her way over to the Athena table, and her siblings scoot over with surprise.

After she and Percy started dating, she always sat with him. He always freaked, knowing that she was definitely not supposed to do it, but that only gave her more motivation.

After he disappeared, she didn’t stop. No one tried to keep her from sitting there either.

“Hey Annabeth.” Her half-sister Laila says, smiling at her.

Annabeth smiles back at her, and starts eating.

She keeps up with the conversation, and feels a sliver of happiness, sitting there with all of her siblings.

She slowly filters back into life, meets new campers, helps out. 4 months passes, and so does the anniversary of Percy’s disappearance, but Annabeth is starting to be happy again.

And then the already tipping scale topples to the side.

“CHIRON!”

One of the campers on guard runs in at breakfast, shock plastered to his face.

Chiron jolts up, knocking the table over in the process, but comes over to the boy.

Annabeth looks over, her heart speeding up.

She knows she shouldn’t hope. She knows it has to be something else.

The boy leans to whisper in Chiron’s ear, and Chiron jerks back, looking at Annabeth.

And she knows. She knows they found him.

“Percy.” She whispers, getting up.

“Annabeth-“Chiron says, reaching out a hand to stop her. She tears away from him, and runs to the hill where the dragon is laying wrapped around Thalias tree.

There is a group of campers in a circle, and she knows that’s where he is. She shoves through them, and there he is.

His hair is longer than it’s ever been, and he’s so thin it’s like he hasn’t eaten in weeks. His eyes have a dead look to them, but its Percy, it’s her Percy.

She brings a hand up to her mouth, and feels the knot in her stomach loosen, after all this time.

He’s home.

Percy is home.

She walks toward him, and suddenly she is right in front of him, and she feels tears blurring her vision.

She reaches a hand up to his face, but he takes a step backward. He looks confused, and cocks his head.

“What are you doing?”

“What?” Annabeth asks, jerking her hand back to her side.

“I’m sorry-I don’t-“He stammers, looking at her oddly.

He looks at her without recognition, and she realizes, that she is nothing to her everything.

A sob breaks free from her chest, and she turns and runs.

-

“Annabeth?” She picks her head up, turning to see Clarisse heading down the beach towards her. The sun has just set, and Annabeth has sat in the sand for hours.

“Can I sit?” She asks.

She murmurs a reply, which Clarisse takes for a yes, and plops down next to her.

Through all of this, Clarisse became a fiercely loyal friend. She herself almost lost Chris, and knows how it feels. Losing Percy brought them together, and if the old Percy were here, he would laugh.

“I heard.” She says. Annabeth grunts in reply, looking out at the water.

“This was our favorite place. It was ours.” Annabeth says, nodding at the water.

“I remember.” Clarisse says, smiling.

“That was one of the best days of my life.” She replies.

“Have you seen him?” She asks.

“Percy? Yeah.”

“And?”

Clarisse sighs, and digs her bare feet into the sand.

“He knows who everyone is.”

Annabeth sucks in a breath, and tucks her hair behind her ears, willing the welling tears to stay put.

“But not me?”

“No.”

Clarisse’s words cut through her, and she nods, biting her lip.

“What did he say?” Annabeth asks.

“He woke up in a building in Canada. He had on his camp shirt. Said he felt like he knew where to go. Like a voice in his ear, or some crap like that. Found his way back.”

“Gods.”

“Your boyfriend is a resilient one. Though I’d never admit that to him.” Clarisse says, shrugging her shoulders.

“I don’t think he’s my boyfriend anymore.” Annabeth says bitterly.

“What?”

“He doesn’t know who I am. I can’t exactly go in there and take him on a date can I?”

Clarisse purses her lips, and rests her head on her knees.

“I’m sorry, girl. I mean I hate Jackson, but you don’t deserve it.”

“Clarisse?” Her boyfriend Chris calls from the edge. She turns and sees him, her face softening.

“I have to go.”

She stands, and slugs Annabeth in the shoulder lightly.

“Till be fine.”

Annabeth nods, and listens to her leave.

She lays back on the sand, staring up at the stars. She thinks of all the constellations she taught Percy, of the countless hours they spent out here. She tries to ignore the ache in her chest, and closes her eyes, letting the smell of the sea-the smell of Percy-lull her to sleep.

-

Annabeth walks to the infirmary the next morning in search of Will Solace. He’s the best healer they have, and he’s who she trusts to take care of Percy.

“Hey Will.” She says, smiling lightly at him. Will looks up, moving his hand from Nikos cheek to his waist, pulling the boy closer to him. Nico blushes, and Annabeth smiles.

“How is he?” She asks.

Will purses his lips, and Nico looks down at the floor.

“Physically he’s okay.”

“Can I see him?”

“Annabeth…”

“Please.”

Will looks down at his boyfriend, who nods softly, and back at Annabeth. He nods, and moves to open the door holding Percy. Annabeth slides in the door the minute it opens, and shuts the door behind her. Will and Nico peek in from the window, and Annabeth bites her lip nervously. Then she turns around.

Percy is asleep on a cot, his hands pressed to his chest, which rises softly. His lips are barely curved up in a smile, and he looks like her Percy.

She sits on the cot across from him, watching his chest rise and fall. Everything inside her hopes that he’ll wake up and know her, that all of this is temporary.

“Hello?”

The words snap her back to reality, and she realizes he has woken up. He sits up, leaning against the wall.

“Not to be rude, but why are you staring at me?”

“You really don’t recognize me?” She whispers.

He cocks his head, and it dawns in his eyes.

She sees it, and her pulse sky rockets, and she sucks in a gasp.

“You were there when I got here yesterday!” He says, nodding.

Annabeth shatters, and looks down.

“Should I know who you are?”

She steels herself and looks back up at him.

“You were my bo-my best friend.” She says, smiling softly. She chokes on the word boyfriend, because she doesn’t want to make it awkward. And scaring him away is the opposite of what she wants to do. So she tells him the truth. Because he is her best friend. No matter what happens, she believes he will always be the best friend she’s ever had.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are.” He says apologetically.

“That’s alright.” She whispers.

“I’m Annabeth.” She says, holding out a hand.

“I’m guessing you know my name.” Percy says, giving her a lopsided smile. It prickles her heart, and when she shakes his hand, it sends tingles up her spine.

“Nice to meet you again I guess.” He says. She tries to smile, but the poison on her tongue keeps her still.

He looks at her oddly, and crinkles his eyebrows.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Just tired.” She says, nodding, a fake smile holding her hostage.

“I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.” Annabeth says.

Then she walks out, slamming the infirmary door behind her.

-

When Percy sits down at the Poseidon table with his food the entire camp goes silent. It’s the first they’ve seen of him, though the rumors have been flying since he was found. Glances shoot towards Annabeth, questioning. Why isnt he coming over to see her? Why isnt she over there? Does he really not remember?

After a moment whispers start up, and Annabeth just stares down at her plate.

“Quiet! Quiet!” Chiron commands, standing up at the head table.

“I know you’re all very excited, our very own Percy Jackson has returned.”

Percy whips around at his name, and blushes furiously when he sees all the eyes turned on him.

“Hey.” He says, raising his hand in a wave.

“This is all very overwhelming, so please don’t be the crazy teenagers that you usually are.” Chiron warns, earning giggles.

“Now, enjoy your food!”

Everyone digs in, with a constant stream of people coming over to Annabeth.

She ignores all of their questions, but eventually, it’s too much to take. She stands suddenly, grabbing her plate, and stomps off. She walks into the edge of the woods and plops down, dropping her plate. She chucks the plastic, and it bounces off a tree. There is an irritated remark as one of the nymphs emerges from her tree. Her green hair flames red, and she places a hand on her hip.

“What was that for? I’ve never done anything to you!”

“I’m sorry.” Annabeth says softly, staring down at her shoes.

“Do it again and you won’t like what happens.” The nymph gives another humph, and drifts off.

“You have some secret anger towards that tree?” Asks a voice behind her. Annabeth spins, and finds herself looking into Percy’s eyes.

“It was in the way of my rage.” Annabeth says, shrugging. Percy grins.

“Remind me not to mess with you.”

“You know by now I can kick your butt to next Tuesday. I mean, knew. I’m sorry. I keep forgetting…” Annabeth trails off, watching his face.

“I seem to have forgotten too.” He says, cracking a smile. Annabeth feels a flutter in her stomach, and smiles back.

“So, what is it that made you want to injure the innocent tree? And break that plate?”

“Nothing. Doesn’t matter.”

He bites his lip, and taps his foot, one of his nervous habits. It both hurts and makes her happy that he still possesses it.

“A bunch of people came up to me, asking stuff.”

“Like what?” Annabeth asks.

“Stuff about you.”

Her heart stops, and she tries to ignore the thumping in her chest.

“They asked why you weren’t sitting with me.”

Relief courses through her, and she nods.

“I thought that was against the rules?”

“You and I never really cared much about rules.”

They both smile, but after a moment his smile turns to a frown.

“I remember everyone. Everything. Except for you. Everything I did with you. It’s gone. And I don’t know why.” Percy admits, running a hand across the back of his neck.

“I don’t know either.”

Percy sits down on the ground, leaning against one of the trees.

“Will you tell me about us?”

“Us?”

“Yeah. Like, our adventures, or whatever. I mean, if we were best friends, we had to have done some awesome stuff.”

Annabeth smiles, pulling up memories, snapshots flickering.

“We met when we were 12. I thought you were so stupid…”

She tells him their story, the ups the downs, all of it. She leaves out the romance, though she has to admit, it’s the best part of the story. His face wavers between multiple emotions, and when she’s done, the sky has begun to set, and his eyes are wide.

“We were in hell?”

Annabeth can practically hear the screams, can feel the heat of the worst place in the world bubbling on her skin. She can feel the blisters on her throat from the river of fire. The fear she felt when she was under the curses.

“You fell in with me. You could have let me fall, but you didn’t. You came with me. And that, that is the bravest thing you have ever done.” She smiles, tears welling in her eyes.

Percy doesn’t speak, just leans his head back against the tree.

“Can I ask you something?” He says.

Annabeth pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

“Sure.”

He flicks his eyes down to the dirt and back up to her.

“Were we-um-a-were we, like, together?” He blurts.

“W-what?”

“Just, the way you talk about it. It just seems like-“

“Um-“

“Please. I need to know.”

“We dated for more than a year.” She whispers, willing the tears to dry.

“Did I love you?” He repeats to himself.

Her breath catches on the _did. Did meaning_ _not anymore._

“You did.”

“I’m so sorry, Annabeth.” He mutters, shaking his head.

“It’s not your fault you don’t remember.”

“No, it’s not that.”

“What do you mean?”

He licks his lips, and doesn’t meet her eyes.

“It’s not just my memory. I don’t-I don’t feel it. I mean, I’m not saying I didn’t. But now I-I don’t feel-“

He looks at her apologetically, and whispers, “Anything.”

A tear slips down her cheek, and she tries to breathe normally, to keep the sob that threatens her inside of her chest.

“You always did speak your mind.” She murmurs.

“I have to go.” She says, standing up.

“Wait-Annabeth!”

“I have to go.” She repeats, walking away from him, resisting the urge to stroke the new scars on his body, to kiss his pink lips.

And she finds it ironic, because he was who she ran too. But now, she has nowhere to go.

-

The camp reverts to normal. Activities start back up, and the excitement of Percy’s return dies down. Camp half-blood has resumed in its training, its summer fun.

Annabeth avoids Percy whenever possible, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.

Especially considering he’s befriended one of the Apollo daughters, Lissa. She has dark hair that shimmers and blue eyes, and she’s beautiful. They’re fast friends, and Annabeth can hear them laughing as they shoot arrows and spar.

Another unlucky detail: their summer schedules are almost exactly the same. They were always set up that way, and it hasn’t changed. She tries not to be bitter, but Annabeth Chase has always held onto her feelings, and it turns her stomach to rock when she sees them together.

“Maybe you should get out of here for a while.” Rachel tells her one day, the two of them watching on as younger campers climb the rock wall.

“Where would I go?”

“Your dads? I know you don’t love it there, but it’s gotta be better than the alternative.”

“I don’t know…”

“You really want to stay here and watch him for the rest of the summer? You’ll never get over him if you don’t get away from him.”

“Doesn’t absence make the heart grow stronger?” Annabeth teases, nudging her friend.

“I’m the oracle. I’m psychic. I’m always right.”

“I’m 100% sure that’s incorrect.”

“You know I’m right.”

“I don’t know if I want to let him go.”

“I know. But sometimes we don’t get to make that choice.”

“What if I never stop?”

“Stop?”

“Stop loving him.” She whispers.

“You will. But you need space. You need to go away for a while, clear your head.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Rachel smiles softly, though her eyes are a well of sadness, and then turns her attention back to the rock wall.

“HEY. I HAVE TOLD YOU MULTIPLE TIMES NOT TO DO THAT. GET YOUR BUTT DOWN.”

-

She walks down the stairs at the airport, and finds her dad with a sign with her name on it. He smiles when he sees her, and she hugs him tight.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” He says.

She smiles at him, and when he helps her put her stuff in the car, she looks out the window and wishes on every star.

Her family hugs her when she gets home, and she plasters a smile on her face throughout the evening.

When they finally let her retreat to her room, she climbs out her window and lays back on the roof, like she used to.

It makes her feel free, and she can pretend that everything is fine.

Annabeth Chase has never been a big believer. She believes in science, in facts, and of course in the gods. Her mother has never done much for her, but tonight, she prays to her anyway. She prays for guidance, for the ability to make the right decision.

-

Percy Jackson can feel the hole. Something is missing. He doesn’t know what, can’t put a pin on the absence of it. It’s been there since he woke up, and he tries to ignore it, and for a while, it works.

It takes him a while to notice Annabeth leaving. He finds himself drawn to Lissa, to her laugh, to the way she smiles. And Annabeth ignored him, so he stopped looking to see where she was. He couldn’t help it.

But then she leaves, and something inside of him feels wrong.

He can feel the path Lissa is taking him down, can see it in the way her fingertips graze his shoulder. The way she brushes his raven hair away from his face, laughing at the sweat.

Lissa is comfortable. She is soft, and sweet, and agrees with him. She is the only constant he can remember having.

He doesn’t want to let go of that.

-

“You’re really going to stay?” Piper asks.

Annabeth sits on her window seat, staring out at the city streets.

“It’s only one semester, Pipes.”

Piper groans, and she smiles.

“The school has a really good architecture program, and I think it’ll be really fun.”

“Is that the only reason you’re staying?”

“Of course.” Annabeth says, not believable in the least.

“I’m guessing you heard.” Piper says, guilt weighing her tone down.

“Yeah.”

Percy had been dating Lissa for two months now. When Rachel told her she ran to the bathroom, puking up her dinner.

“I’m sorry, Annabeth.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

“How’s Jason?” Annabeth asks, trying to switch the conversation around.

Piper sighs, but takes the bait.

“He’s good. He and I are staying through this year. I don’t really want to go back to the normal world quite yet.” Annabeth can hear the smile in her friend’s voice, and her heart tugs, though she’s glad Piper is happy.

“I know what you mean.”

“You’ll be back by Christmas, right”

“Of course.”

“I don’t know if I believe you.”

“I swear.”

“That better not just be you trying to get rid of me.” Piper teases, pulling a smile out of her.

“It’s not.”

“Good.”

There is silence for a moment, and Annabeth takes a breath.

“Hey Piper?”

“Yeah.”

She pauses, the words feeling thick on her tongue.

“Is he happy?”

There is another pause, and she hears Piper sigh.

“Yeah. Yeah he is.”

It feels like a weight is dropped onto her chest, but she bears it. After holding the world in her hands, she can hold anything.

“Thank you.” She whispers. She says goodbye to Piper, and when she hangs up, she thinks that maybe it would have been better if he had died. She knows it’s selfish, and cruel, but she can’t help but wish he hadn’t made it back to camp. Because this, this is far worse than the burning of a shroud.

-

Annabeth walks out into the bustling airport, tugging her backpack onto her shoulders, pulling her suitcase behind her.

“Annabeth!” Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel are standing at the bottom of the stairs, waving like idiots. She walks down to them, giving them each hugs.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Hazel says, her curls bouncing. She steps back, and Frank wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close. It leaves a weird taste in Annabeth’s mouth, and she looks away.

“Ready for the best Christmas ever?” Piper asks, looping her arm through Annabeth’s.

Frank clears his throat, earning a stifled giggle from Jason.

“Holiday, I mean. Best holiday. Since not all of us celebrate Christmas.” She amends, sending a look to Frank. He nods his head, smiling.

“How has everyone been?” She asks, piling into the white camp van. Argus seems to wink at her when she says hi to him, and it reminds her of when she was a kid.

“The camp is falling apart without you, Chase.” Jason says, grinning.

“Not surprising.” Annabeth says.

“It doesn’t help that were in the middle of a pranking war. Started by this idiot.” Piper says, smacking her boyfriend on the arm. He smiles bashfully.

“I didn’t mean too.”

“Oh? You didn’t mean to glue all of the Ares campers _to their beds?”_

Jason bites his lip, and Hazel giggles.

“Ares? Really?” Annabeth asks, shaking her head.

“I had glue in my hair for a week.” Frank says, rubbing his head absentmindedly.

“I said I was sorry about that, bro!”

Piper rolls her eyes, and before anyone can say anything else, they pull up to camp. Snow blankets the ground, and the campers have strung lights up in all the trees. It truly looks like a winter wonderland.

Jason takes her bags and hands them to a Harpy, who brings them to the Athena cabin. She goes in and catches up with all of her family. When she leaves to head to the mess hall, even Clarisse hugs her.

“I missed you, girl. Tell anyone I said that ill knock a tooth out.” She can sense the tease, and Clarisse slugs Annabeth’s shoulder before she walks away with Chris.

Annabeth knows she’ll see him. She knows he’s here, and she knows it’s going to hurt. There is a knot in her stomach, and rabid butterflies are pounding against her ribcage.

“I’m gonna hurl.” She mutters to herself.

“Please don’t.” One of her siblings replies, grinning. She smiles back, tasting metal in her mouth.

She takes her tray, gives her offering, and sits down at the end of the table, keeping her head down the entire time.

‘You are a daughter of Athena. You are a warrior. You are not afraid of a boy.’ She tells herself. She looks up, and then she sees him.

Lissa is sitting at the Poseidon table with him, just like she used to. They’re facing away from her, and he tucks a hair behind her ear, before tickling her. She tips her head back when she laughs, and she’s beautiful.

He quickly kisses her shoulder, and then continues eating. They’re in their own little world, like Annabeth and him used to be.

-

Piper loops her arm through Annabeth’s, Hazel on the other side.

“It’s been a while since the old crew has gotten together.” Piper says, walking them down the sand. Jason and Frank follow behind, joking about something.

Leo didn’t survive the Great War, and Percy, he wasn’t invited, for Annabeth’s sake. She protested, telling them that it was fine, but he was busy anyways. With Lissa.

The 5 sit in a circle in the sand, a small bonfire blazing in the middle. Jason keeps the cold air out of their little circle, and it’s warm and comfortable, even though its December in New York.

“Merry Christmas.” Hazel says, leaning into Frank’s side.

“Merry Christmas!”

Piper pulls a flask from her coat pocket, holding it out.

“Anyone care for some peppermint schnapps?” She asks, wiggling it.

“Oh gods, no way. Been there, done that, never going back.” Frank says, shaking his head.

Jason’s eyes widen, as does everyone else’s, and Frank flushes.

“It happened one time.”

Jason laughs, reaching across to punch his shoulder.

“One time, sure.”

Hazel giggles, looking up at her boyfriend. She presses a kiss to his cheek, and he wraps his arm around her waist. They pass the flask around, taking sips, their heads becoming lighter.

“I can’t believe how long it’s been.” Piper says, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“How things change.” Says Annabeth, staring into the flames.

“I still miss him.” Hazel whispers.

“We all do.” Jason says, tipping his head up to look at the stars.

“I bet he’s one of them.” Piper says, “He’s in Orion’s belt. He picked that one because he thought it was a tool belt.” Annabeth smiles, looking around at her friends.

“I bet he found his mom.”

“Who wants s’mores?” Jason asks, holding up a bag of marshmallows, a tinge of sadness still resting in his eyes. Everyone agrees, grateful for the distraction.

Annabeth slides over closer to Piper, nudging her side.

“Thanks for convincing me to come.” She whispers. Piper looks over and smiles, her eyes flashing.

“It’s your home.”

“I think you’re right.”

-

Annabeth sits on the dock that is hidden by the Hades cabin, bare feet dangling in the water.

“Mind if I sit?” She looks up and sees Nico, his hair chopped short.

“Sure. Love the hair.”

“It’s part of the prank war.” He grumbles. Annabeth grins, and after a moment, he smiles too.

“Will likes it.”

“So do I.” Annabeth replies.

His feet hover over the water, and he looks truly happy, the happiest she’s ever seen him.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Would you want Bianca back, even if she couldn’t remember him?”

He takes a deep breath, and she can see him bite his lip out of her peripheral.

“Of course. Because I love her.”

“But she wouldn’t even know you.”

“All I would want is for her to be happy. That’s all that matters, really. We should want the people we love to be happy, even if they’re not happy with us.”

And suddenly, their positions are swapped. She is the young one, and he is wise. But maybe, he always was wise, and no one took the time to hear him. Until Will. She gets a surge of thankfulness, for Will finding Nico.

“I’m selfish, then. Because part of me wishes he was dead.”

“There’s no closure, not for this. And I don’t think there ever will be. But you need to forgive yourself for letting him leave that night, and you need to forgive him, because it’s not his fault.” Nico says softly. He stands up, and walks away, leaving his words swirling around in her head.

-

“Annabeth?” She slows down her run, coming to a stop, pulling her earbuds out of her ears. She turns, and finds Lissa, whose hands are clasped together nervously.

“Hi.” Annabeth says, breathing heavily.

“I didn’t mean to stop your run, it’s just, you turn around whenever you see me and I thought that, I just took my chance.” She runs a hand through her long hair, flicking her eyes from Annabeth to the ground.

Annabeth doesn’t respond, shame pooling in her stomach.

“It’s fine. Sorry.” Annabeth says, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Lissa smiles cautiously.

“Can I ask you something?” She walks forward, and the two match pace. Annabeth eyes her from the side, and can’t help but notice how beautiful she is.

“Sure.” Annabeth replies.

“Do you hate me?” She stops in her tracks, and faces Lissa.

“Hate you? Why would I hate you?”

“Because-because of Percy.”

Annabeth drops her gaze, and shakes her head lightly.

“No, I don’t hate you. But I want to.” She bites her lip, and tucks a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“You kinda just came in here and took him away.” Annabeth says, letting loose a mangled laugh.

“I didn’t mean to take anything-“

“Oh, I know that. Trust me. I do.”

“Then why-“

Annabeth stops and faces her, anger boiling in her blood. But not towards Lissa. Towards Percy.

“I was his. And then he disappeared and I looked for so long, and then he came back, and he picked you. After all we’ve been through. He left.” Annabeth snarls, tears forming in her eyes.

“Annabeth-“

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She turns and goes to walk away, but Lissa grabs her arm.

“I just, I don’t know, I want you to like me. And I know I’m the worst person in the world, and that I’m selfish, but I love him. I do. And I don’t want him to remember, because then I would lose him, and I don’t know why I’m telling you this but I just don’t want him to ever remember you and I know-“Lissa stops suddenly, clasping a hand over her mouth.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I didn’t mean that.” She exclaims. Annabeth wipes an angry tear off her cheek, and holds her head up.

“You meant it.”

She turns and Lissa doesn’t follow her this time. She is about to put her headphones back in when she hears a yell.

“He says your name in his sleep!” Lissa yells. Annabeth doesn’t turn around, just picks up her pace, hoping maybe the pounding of her feet on the dirt will make everything go away.

-

That night, overflowing with desperation, she goes to the Nemesis cabin and begs them to help her summon their mother. They protest, but Annabeth has a reputation for being scary, and they give in.

Twenty minutes later she’s in her cabin, while everyone is at the bonfire, and Nemesis appears in front of her.

“Ah, Miss Chase. We meet again.”

“Again? I’ve never met you.” Annabeth says, keeping a steady hand on her knife.

“You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?”

“We met about 6 months ago.”

“I would remember that.”

“We met the night before your Percy came back.”

“He’s not mine. And why don’t I remember that?”

“Well, dear, you were dreaming. But our deal was still valid.”

“What deal?”

“How do you think your boy made it back here alive?”

Annabeth feels her head spin, and she sits down on the edge of her bunk.

“We made a deal?”

“You made a deal for his life.”

She runs a hand over her face, heart thrumming in her chest.

“Refresh my memory.” Annabeth says, trying to keep her voice steady.

“You were as desperate as you are tonight. You wanted him safe, whatever it took. I, of course, agreed. Something involving the famous Percy Jackson? Any of us, except maybe Ares, wouldn’t turn down that chance.”

“What were the terms?”

“I told you that you would lose him. You, of course, didn’t know what I meant. But I imagine now you do?”

“Fuck you.”

Nemesis’ eyes flamed gold, and she took a breath.

“You agreed to them, dearie.”

“Can’t you undo it? I’ll give you something else.”

“Sorry. My hands are tied. I can’t change it. It’s been done.”

“I’ll give you anything.” Annabeth exclaims, standing up and grabbing her shoulders. Nemesis shakes her off, and crinkles her nose.

“No. There’s nothing I can do. Magic is tricky like that. A powerful love is possible, but I took that away from him.”

“But-“

“I have to go. Many important duties to attend to!”

“Nemesis-“

She disappears before her eyes, taking with her any hope Annabeth still has.

-

“Do you need some help?” Annabeth lowers her bow, looking over at the boy who is standing near her.

“Does it look like I do?” She asks.

The boy, who looks to be her age, shrugs.

“Not really. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

“Oh, so, criticizing my archery is the way to do it.”

“No that’s not-“He runs a hand through his dark hair, his brown eyes frantic. His nose is dotted with freckles, and Annabeth doesn’t think she’s seen him before. She softens, and sets her bow down.

“You a new camper?”

“Is it that obvious?” He asks, a smile tugging on his lips.

“Little bit. It’s okay.” Annabeth replies.

“I’m Cameron.”

“Annabeth.” She holds out her hand and he shakes it, his smile never faltering.

“Would you mind showing me around?” He asks shyly.

A protest forms in her gut, but she shoves it down.

“Sure. I’m one of the oldest campers. You chose well.” She teases, nodding her head towards the path.

“Have you been claimed yet?” She asks, studying his profile.

“Son of Ares.”

“Ares? But you’re so…”

“Non-ares-like? Yeah I know.” He says, shrugging.

“I’m Athena.”

“Oh, I know. Everyone knows who you are. You’re like a legend.”

It’s her turn to be shy, and she clears her throat, anxious for a change in subject. Cameron picks up on it, and points to the rock wall.

“So, I’ve heard that campers have died on there. That true?”

“No.” Annabeth says, arching a brow, “but you could be the first, if you’re dumb.”

“Noted.”

She walks him around the camp and introduces him to a bunch of campers, and is surprised by how much he makes her laugh. His eyes crinkle when he laughs, and he asks her about herself, and seems to actually care. It makes her feel something she hasn’t felt in a long time, something she can’t even pin her finger on, but she thinks it could be hope.

-

Annabeth has to admit, at camp she is happier. Her family is at camp. And sure, Percy is too, but at the end of the day he is part of her family, even if he doesn’t feel it anymore.

“Hey, Annabeth?” Cameron asks, the two of them laying on the roof of one of the new cabins. It isnt open yet, and gives a perfect view of the sky. The two of them have taken to it, spending night after night up there laughing.

“Hmm?” She murmurs.

“What happened with you and Percy?”

“What?” She asks, jerking her head towards him.

“It’s been months, and obviously I’ve heard things, but you never mention him. Ever.”

“Cam, it doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter.”

“He changed. He forgot about me. Nothing I can do.”

“But don’t you want him back?”

“It’s been a long time. I gave up hope.”

“Do you still love him?”

She sits up, and he follows. She thinks about his raven hair, the green eyes, and the way his fingertips brushed over her skin on the nights she snuck into his cabin. The way they saved each other.

But she wants to forget. She wants to forget like Percy did.

So she lies.

“No.”

Cam turns towards her, eyes searching her face.

He leans towards her, and she finds herself doing the same, as if she’s lost control of herself. His nose brushes hers, and she can feel his breath on her lips, and neither of them moves. She wants to, she admits it, but something inside her won’t let her move.

“Cam-“She brings her hands up to his neck, not sure if she’s going to push him away or pull him close.

She moves a fraction of an inch, and their lips brush lightly. It’s comfortable and soft but there are no fireworks. And she’s scared there never will be again.

Annabeth pulls away, scooting backwards.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-I’m so sorry.” Cameron says, shaking his head.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I’m not ready. I might be eventually but I’m not now.” She says, not meeting his eyes. He grabs her hand and squeezes it.

“Okay.”

-

It’s been over a year since Percy came back, and Annabeth is turning 18.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Cameron screams, running into her cabin at midnight. There are collective groans, and multiple flying pillows. Annabeth sits up, rubbing her eyes. Before she gets a good look, Cam throws her over his shoulder, and runs her out the door. She smacks on his shoulders, but he only laughs.

“Cameron!” She growls, kicking out. He holds on tight, and doesn’t put her down until she’s at the beach. He drops her in the sand, and she wipes her hair out of her face.

“Why couldn’t you wait until the morning?” She grumbles.

“Because, you’re having a party.” He says, grinning madly. She looks behind him, and a bonfire is flaming. Someone has brought a small speaker, and all of her friends are dancing to it.

Hazel squeals when she walks up, and tackles her in a hug.

“Happy birthday!” She thanks her, and gets hugs from all of the other girls, and some of the boys. Reyna, Nico, Will, the seven minus Percy and Leo, and the Stoll brothers are standing around. Some of her other friends walk up every few minutes, and it’s one of the best nights she has ever had.

Cam comes up and kisses her on the cheek, swinging her around.

“You’re an adult!” He exclaims, setting her down, grinning.

“I’ve been one for about 57 minutes now.” She replies, smirking.

He wiggles his eyebrows, and hands her a cupcake. He takes one for himself, and eats it in one bite.

“Did you do this?” She asks.

He shrugs, running a hand through his hair.

“I wanted it to be special. I know you’ve had a long year. A long life, actually. But I think maybe now you get to live.” He says, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“This is it.” He tells her, whispering in her ear. It sends a tingle through her spine, and she leans into him.

“It is.”

She spends the next hour splashing in the waves with her friends, and ends up getting soaked. Who says she has to be an adult just yet?

She pulls herself from the water, toweling off her hair. Everyone else stays in, and she grabs another one of the cupcakes.

“Annabeth?” She turns, and looks into the eyes of a ghost.

At least, a ghost for her. It’s been months since she’s spoken to him, and she tries to hide her surprise at his appearance.

“Percy.”

“Happy birthday.” He says, holding out a small box, wrapped in newspaper. She takes it, careful not to brush his fingers.

“Can you-can yo open it in private? Or, I don’t know, just not in front of all these people?” He asks, wringing his hands nervously.

She nods, and walks into the woods, finding a clearing a little bit in. Percy follows her, and stands against a tree, knowing on his lip.

She carefully pulls the paper off, revealing a small jewelry box. She opens it, and finds a charm bracelet. The metal charms are a small owl, a trident, a sword, a hat, a lightning bolt, and a small flame. She fingers it softly, lifting it in the air.

“What’s the flame?” She asks, catching his eye.

“When we drank out of the river. Down, down there.” He says, his voice shaking.

She puts the bracelet around her wrist, and holds it out.

“Will you?” He nods, and though his hands are trembling, he clasps it.

They stand there for a moment, and then she freezes.

“You remember the river?” She asks.

Percy hesitates, and she can see the gears turn in his brain, and then he stills.

“Yes.”

“Do you remember anything else?” She asks, her voice at a whisper.

He swallows visibly, and her heart thrums in her chest.

“Yes.” He whispers.

She opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted.

“Annabeth! It’s time to do candles! We gotta hurry, the harpies are-“Cameron runs up, and freezes when he sees Percy.

“What’s going on?” He asks, stepping towards Annabeth, as if to protect her.

“He was just wishing me a happy birthday.” Annabeth says, eyes not leaving Percy.

Cameron furrows his brows, but reaches for her arm.

“Come on. Let’s go.” He says, a hint of pleading in his tone. She gives Percy on last look, and then follows Cameron out of the woods, an ache in her chest.

-

Annabeth stands at the door to the Poseidon cabin, the suns fingers touching the ground. It gets darker every minute, and every minute she tries to talk herself into knocking. She raises her hand, and before she can knock, the door opens.

“Annabeth?” Percy asks, confused.

“What are you doing here?” He asks.

“I-I’m-I. I don’t know.” She replies, watching him. After a moment, he backs up, opening the door.

“Um…Come on in.” He licks his lips like he does when he’s nervous, but she steps inside anyways.

The room has been rearranged. There is only one bed, a large king, pressed up against the window. Besides that, the only furniture is a bookshelf, and a desk.

But the wall behind his bed. It is covered in a collage of pictures. Of him and his mom, of him and the 7, of him and Lissa. There are pictures of him when he was young, and Annabeth is even in a few.

But the center. The center is a picture of the two of them. Percy’s lips are pressed to her cheek, and her eyes are crinkled shut in a laugh.

“Does Lissa know?” Annabeth asks, walking towards the photos, lightly touching the one of the two of them.

“She’s never been in here.” He says.

“What?” She turns and faces him, shock filling her eyes.

“But, you’ve been dating for-“

“8 months. Yeah. But, I don’t know, it always felt wrong to bring her in. I always make excuses.”

“That’s-“

“It’s our place, okay?”

She bites her lip, and grabs a book off of the shelf, trying to keep her voice normal.

“You taken up a reading habit?” She asks.

He smiles, and shakes his head.

“No. I don’t know why, but whenever I’m out there I buy one. I walk through the shop, close my eyes, and grab the one that my finger lands on.”

Annabeth sucks in a breath, and stills. When she dragged Percy to stores on weekends, they did that very thing.

And looking around the room, Annabeth can see parts of herself. In the way he tacks things up above his desk like she always did. The architecture books on the shelf.

The pictures on the wall, which make no sense, if he doesn’t remember her.

“You remember.” She says. It’s not a question, because she knows the answer.

“I have for three months now.”

Tears form in her eyes, and she takes in a breath.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks.

“I broke your heart. I know I did. How could I just walk up to you and tell you that? You never talk to me. You hate me.” He says, his own eyes watery.

“I don’t hate you, Percy.”

He sits down on his bed, scrubbing the moisture from his eyes.

“I understand if you do.”

“Percy-“

“No. I deserve it. You fell into Tartarus because of me, you searched for me, twice. And I came back here, and I hurt you, a lot, and now you won’t talk to me. You won’t talk to me because you hate me.”

Annabeth sits next to him, willing her eyes to dry.

“I don’t talk to you because I love you.” She whispers, staring down at her lap.

“What?” He exclaims, turning to look at her.

“You think it just went away?”

“I guess I hoped so. I wanted you to be happy. That Ares kid, he likes you, he could make you happy.”

“That’s not your choice to make, Perseus.”

He slides his hand along the blanket, lacing their fingers together. It’s a weight being lifted, it’s the ability to breathe again. She feels like she’s been holding her breath for a year.

“Lissa loves you.” Annabeth says. She drops his hand, and stands up. She runs her hand along the books on the shelf, touching everything except for Percy.

“I don’t love her. Not like you.” He admits.

“She’s going to be heartbroken, Percy.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to hurt more people.”

No one speaks, and she feels a hand brushing her hair away from her neck. She turns to face him, her heart a drum.

“After all of this, do you really think were supposed to be together?” Annabeth asks.

Percy tucks her hair behind her ears, and one tear streams down his cheek.

“Aphrodite promised it would be interesting.” He says, smiling softly.

“I don’t want to lose you again. I’ve done it too many times, Percy.” She says his name as much as she can, the word having been locked in a cage for so long. To say it out loud, it feels like singing and dancing and painting all at once.

“You’re never getting away from me. Never again. I swear it on the river Styx.”

He leans into her, his hands cupping her face, forehead pressed against hers. She places her hands on his, tasting her tears on her tongue.

“You can’t know that it’s going to work out.” She whispers.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, wise girl, but no one knows. Except maybe Rachel, being the oracle and all.” Annabeth smiles, and brushes her nose against Percy’s.

“We don’t have to. I know I hurt you and I don’t expect you to be okay with that right now but gods, I’m so sorry, and I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I swear, because I love you-“

Annabeth presses her lips to his, silencing him. She kisses him fiercely, with all the pain she’s felt. He kisses her the same, and backs her up against the wall. She winds her arms around his neck, hands tangling in his hair.

“Say it again.” She murmurs, pulling away, their foreheads pressed together.

“I love you. So much.” Percy whispers.

He kisses her again, smiling against her mouth.

Annabeth knows they’ll have to deal with everything. With Lissa, with Cameron. They have issues, and they’re not going to just go away.

But Percy kisses her softly, as if they have all the time in the world. And this time, she thinks, they really do. Whatever comes next, they’ll walk into it. Together. Like it was always meant to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> all characters except for Lissa and Cameron belong to Rick Riordan :)


End file.
